E I E N
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Selamanya... Aku hanya ingin kita tersenyum dan bahagia...Tetapi aku sadar, tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini.../"Apa aku tidak cukup... Apa aku tidak cukup untukmu, Gaara?/"Kembalilah pada Hinata, karena sampai saat ini kau masih kekasihnya, kan?"/"Menikahlah denganku, Sasuke... Walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku tidak apa-apa..."/GaaraxNarukoxSasuke, slight GaaHina, xxxHina/REMAKE!
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**E I E N**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : GaaraxNaruko, SasukexNaruko, GaaraxHinata, Hinatax….**

**INSPIRATED FROM ANIME KIMI GA NOZOMU EIEN**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo Naruko! Lebih cepat lagi! Kau pasti bisa!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Naruko itu semakin mempercepat gerakan tangan dan kakinya, mencoba bergerak secepat mungkin untuk tiba di tepi kolam renang yang menjadi tujuannya.

Dalam waktu singkat, ia pun tiba di tepi kolam dan segera mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Bagus Naruko! Pertahankan terus seperti itu! Kompetensi sudah semakin dekat. Aku harap kau dapat memberikan hasil yang terbaik!"

"Hosh… Hosh… Baik! Kurenai sensei!"

Kurenai tersenyum tipis kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari hadapan Naruko.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang gadis berambut pendek dan bermata lavender muncul di depan Naruko sambil menyerahkan handuk yang dibawanya.

"Na-Naruko, ini handuknya…"

"Wah, arigatou, Hinata!" balas Naruko sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya yang disambut dengan senyum di wajah gadis Hyuuga itu. Naruko menerima handuk yang dibawa Hinata dan segera mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf ya Hinata, kau jadi repot-repot datang ke sekolah untuk menemaniku latihan. Padahal ini kan hari Minggu…"

"Ah, Tidak masalah Naruko. Aku senang bisa melihatmu berlatih seperti tadi. Kau terlihat sangat hebat."

"Benarkah? Hehehe… Ternyata usahaku selama ini tidak sia-sia. Kalau begitu setelah ini ayo kita jalan-jalan! Aku ganti baju dulu sebentar ya!"

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku datang ke sekolah di hari Minggu hanya untuk menemanimu mengambil barang yang tertinggal di loker?" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut raven pada temannya yang tengah sibuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi omelan dari sahabatnya.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Jangan mengomel terus. Aku kan hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar rumah. Daripada kau hanya berkutat dengan buku-buku tebalmu di rumah, lebih baik jalan-jalan sebentar kan tidak ada salahnya."

Sasuke mendengus, "Baiklah Gaara, tapi setelah ini traktir aku sandwich dan jus tomat!"

Gaara tertawa pelan, "Iya-iya. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Baru saja mereka berjalan beberapa langkah, sebuah suara muncul menghentikan gerakan mereka.

"Hai, Sasuke! Gaara!"

Gaara dan Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan gadis indigo berambut pendek tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Naruko? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Gaara. Sedangkan Hinata yang tertunduk malu melihat sosok Gaara di depannya, menjadi bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Naruko.

"Aku baru saja selesai latihan untuk kompetensi renang sebentar lagi!" balas Naruko sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Heh, jadi orang bodoh sepertimu ikut kompetensi renang itu? Sulit dipercaya…" ejek Sasuke.

Naruko mengerutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya mendengar ejekan Sasuke.

"Jangan seenaknya menyebutku bodoh, Teme! Kau belum melihat aksiku saat berenang kan? Kau yakin kau pasti akan terkagum-kagum padaku! Benar kan, Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak , ia menjawab dengan suara terbata-bata "Ehh… I-iya…"

Melihat Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya dan wajahnya yang dihiasi rona merah, membuat Naruko sadar apa yang menjadi penyebab sahabatnya menjadi salah tingkah seperti ini. Seringai jahil pun muncul di wajah Naruko. Ditariknya tangan Hinata hingga Hinata berdiri sejajar dengan Naruko, tepat di hadapan Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita jalan-jalan berempat? Sudah lama kan kita tidak jalan-jalan bersama? Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?" ajak Naruko sambil merangkul pundak Hinata.

Muka Hinata semakin memerah, "Na… Naru…"

"Hmm… Tidak masalah. Semakin ramai semakin menyenangkan. Bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Terserah saja. Yang penting ayo kita segera pergi. Aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi. Aku sudah lapar."

Naruko tersenyum, "Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi!"

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kau sepupu Neji ya? Pantas saja kalian mirip."

Hinata hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dengan rona merah yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara Naruko yang berjalan di belakang bersama Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata dan Gaara yang tampak semakin akrab.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat tingkah Naruko.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Hei, jangan berjalan terlalu cepat, _Teme_! Biarkan Gaara dan Hinata berjalan berdua di depan!"

"Masa bodoh. Aku sudah lapar. Kalau jalanmu lambat begitu, jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti kau tertinggal." balas Sasuke sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"TEME! TUNGGU AKU!"

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Di mana anak itu? Katanya ingin bicara serius, kenapa dia tidak muncul-muncul?" gerutu Gaara. Sekarang Gaara tengah duduk di bukit belakang sekolah, menunggu kedatangan Naruko yang secara tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk bertemu di bukit itu.

"_Gaara, nanti sore ada hal serius yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Kita bertemu di bukit belakang sekolah ya. Kau harus datang, lho. Aku tunggu."_

"Memangnya apa yang mau dia bicarakan denganku sampai menyuruhku datang ke sini? Jangan-jangan…."

SRAKK

Gaara mengalihkan pandangan ke samping. Tampak sosok Hinata yang muncul di depannya.

"Lho, Hinata? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Hinata menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"A-aku… Disuruh oleh Naruko…."

"Oh, jadi kau juga diajak oleh Naruko ke sini?" tanya Gaara yang tanpa ia sadari terselip rasa kecewa di hatinya karena ternyata Naruko tidak hanya ingin bertemu berdua saja dengannya.

"Ahh… I-Itu… Bu-bukan seperti itu…"

Dahi Gaara berkerut, "Bukan seperti itu? Maksudmu?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengembuskan nafas panjang dan meremas kedua tangannya, dan mendadak ia membungkuk di hadapan Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara-kun… A-Aku menyukaimu! Kumohon, pacaranlah denganku!"

Gaara tersentak. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba….

"Hi…Hinata…"

"Kumohon Gaara-kun! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!"

Kali ini Gaara terdiam. Ia mulai menyadari kenapa Naruko sengaja menyuruhnya datang ke sini.

_Jadi, ini maksudnya… Kenapa dia menyuruhku datang ke sini…."_

"Ga-Gaara-kun?"

Gaara menghembuskan nafas. Perlahan ia melangkah maju, tangannya terulur dan membelai wajah Hinata.

"Baiklah… Aku mau…"

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kumohon Gaara-kun, aku benar-benar menyukaimu…"_

"_Baiklah… Aku mau…"_

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**E I E N**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : GaaraxNaruko, SasukexNaruko, GaaraxHinata, Hinatax….**

**INSPIRATED FROM ANIME KIMI GA NOZOMU EIEN**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

Pemuda Sabaku itu baru saja hendak menarik selimutnya dan beranjak tidur saat suara dering handphonenya terdengar oleh telinganya. Dengan langkah gontai ia pun mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

_Naruko calling_...

Sesaat Gaara menghembuskan nafas sebelum menerima panggilan dari Naruko.

"Halo…"

"_Hai, Gaara! Kau belum tidur kan?"_

"Belum. Memangnya ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini, Naruko?"

"_Hehehe. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi tadi sore di bukit belakang sekolah."_

"Ehh… Itu…"

"_Aku minta maaf kalau membuatmu terkejut… Tapi… Hinata benar-benar serius padamu, Gaara."_

"Yah… Aku tahu…"

"_Lalu… Apa kau menerima pernyataan Hinata?"_

"Yeah…"

"_Ah, syukurlah. Kau tahu kan Hinata adalah sahabat baikku. Jadi, jangan kecewakan dia ya…"_

"Ya, ya…."

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. aku titip Hinata padamu. Selamat malam, Gaara!"_

Klik!

Gaara kembali menghembuskan nafas saat percakapan itu berakhir tanpa menyadari gadis di seberang sana yang tengah sekuat tenaga berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya…

.

.

.

"Hei, Gaara! Kau mau ikut main bersama kami? Aku dengar ada Game Centre yang baru dibuka, lho."

Gaara tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng, "Maaf Kiba, aku tidak bisa ikut."

Kiba merengutkan dahinya, "Memangnya kenapa Gaara?"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela kelas yang mengarah ke gerbang sekolah. Dan di depan gerbang tersebut, terlihat Hinata yang berdiri sambil meremas-remas tangannya. Kiba mengikuti arah pandang Gaara dan tersenyum saat melihat gadis Hyuuga itu tengah berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Ohh, jadi Hinata alasannya. Dasar! Mentang-mentang baru saja pacaran, jadi mesra-mesraan selalu ya…"

Wajah Gaara sedikit memerah, "Jangan menggodaku, Kiba!"

"Hahaha… Iya, iya. Ya sudah, cepat kau temui Hinata. Kasihan dia kalau terlalu lama menunggumu."

Gaara mengangguk. Ia mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi menemui Hinata. Namun teriakan Naruko sempat terdengar olehnya.

"Gaara! Jangan lupa ajak Hinata menonton film di bioskop!"

Gaara hanya membalas seruan Naruko dengan lambaian tangan kemudian Gaara pun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Tidak kusangka kau mau memberikan tiket nonton bioskopmu pada Gaara, dobe." tukas Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Naruko. Naruko yang tengah memperhatikan Gaara dan Hinata berjalan beriringan dari jendela kelasnya, sontak terkejut dan mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

"Jangan datang tiba-tiba seperti itu, Teme!" omel Naruko. Sementara Sasuke tidak mempedulikan omelan Naruko. Ia malah ikut melihat Gaara dan Hinata yang kini berjalan menjauhi gerbang.

"Sepertinya mereka semakin dekat saja sejak berpacaran."

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Kau mau menemaniku pergi ke tempat yang menarik?"

.

.

.

"Hei dobe…"

"Hmm?"

" Apa maksudmu pergi tempat menarik itu dengan mengikuti mereka, heh? Kau itu-"

Naruko langsung membekap mulut Sasuke, "Sssttt! Diamlah! Kita bisa ketahuan kalau kau terus mengomel seperti itu!"

"Cih" Sasuke akhirnya memilih diam. Sementara Naruko mencoba untuk mencuri dengar obrolan Gaara dan Hinata.

"Oh begitu… Umm aku tidak tahu kalau ada Game Centre yang baru dibuka" ucap Hinata.

"Yah begitulah. Aku juga sudah lama tidak pergi ke Game Centre. Apa kau juga suka main game, Hinata?"

"Ehh… I-Itu… Aku tidak suka main game…"

"Begitu ya." Balas Gaara sambil tersenyum canggung. Tangan kanannya meremas tiket yang ada di kantong celananya, sementara otaknya berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengajak Hinata.

"Hinata…"

"Ya? Ada apa Gaara-kun?"

"Apa kau… suka menonton film?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Iya, aku suka."

Gaara balas tersenyum, "Film apa yang kau suka?"

"Umm… Aku suka semua jenis film, kecuali film horror…"

"Hahaha, sudah kuduga. Memang sesuai dengan sifatmu, Hinata."

"Tapi… Meskipun aku takut… Aku juga pernah menonton film horror sekali-sekali."

"Oh ya? Kenapa?"

"Adikku suka menonton film horror. Kadang-kadang aku suka dibohongi olehnya. Kalau ia meminjam film, ia bilang kalau itu film komedi. Padahal itu film horror. Akhirnya aku terlanjur menontonnya."

"Heh… Ternyata adikmu jahil juga ya."

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya. Sebenarnya besok… Aku diajak untuk menonton film di bioskop oleh adikku… Dia bilang itu bukan film horror, bahkan dia sampai bermohon padaku. Tapi tetap saja aku takut. Akhirnya aku menolaknya…"

Gaara terdiam. Tangan kanannya semakin meremas tiket di kantung celananya. Namun tidak berapa lama, sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

"Menurutku… Kau terima saja ajakan adikmu, Hinata"

"Ehh?"

"Adikmu sudah sampai bermohon padamu kan? Mungkin saja kali ini dia benar-benar ingin menonton denganmu. Tidak ada salahnya menerima ajakannya kan?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Gaara menatap heran pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?"

"Ahh Ti-tidak apa-apa. Kau benar, mungkin aku seharusnya pergi dengan adikku besok. Baiklah aku pulang dulu, Gaara-kun…"

"Hei… Hina-" belum sempat Gaara selesai bicara, Hinata sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkannya. Gaara kembali terdiam melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya.

BLETAK!

"Ouccch! Sakit! Ap-…. Lho? Naruko? Sasuke? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Dasar Gaara bodoh! Kenapa kau malah menyuruh Hinata pergi dengan adiknya sih?" seru Naruko yang mendadak muncul di depan Gaara dan kembali menjitak kepalanya, membuat Gaara meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Tapi kan Hinata bilang ia sudah diajak oleh adiknya besok."

Naruko menghembuskan nafas, "Tapi kan Hinata sudah bilang kalau dia menolak. Itu tandanya dia menunggumu untuk mengajaknya nonton, Gaara…"

"Eh?"

"Kau itu… Sekarang kalian ini pacaran, kan? Seharusnya kalian lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama." kali ini Sasuke yang angkat bicara sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak menyangka sahabatnya bisa tidak peka seperti itu.

Gaara hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Gaara… Kau ini benar-benar serius dengan Hinata kan? Bukankah kau menerima Hinata karena kau juga menyukainya? Iya kan Gaara?" tanya Naruko sambil mencengkram pundak Gaara.

"…."

"Gaara! Jawab aku! Jangan diam saja!"

"Kau tidak mengerti…"

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Naruko!" seru Gaara sambil melepaskan cengkraman Naruko dari pundaknya dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Gaara! Hei! Kau mau pergi ke mana!" seru Sasuke. Ia berlari mengikuti Gaara yang sudah jauh berada di depannya. Semantara Naruko hanya diam mematung melihat kepergian dua sahabat laki-lakinya itu.

"Gaara…"

.

.

.

Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing karena kejadian tadi. Baru lima menit ia menutup mata, handphonenya berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk.

_Hinata calling…_

"Halo?"

"_Halo… Gaara-kun…"_

"Ya, Hinata?"

"_A-Ano… Apa aku baik-baik saja? Aku tidak menganggu kan?"_

"Yeah. Ada apa Hinata?"

"_I-Itu… Gaara-kun… Apa kau… menyukaiku?"_

"…."

"_Tolong jawab aku, Gaara-kun…"_

"…."

"_Gaara-kun…"_

"Gomen… Hinata… Aku… Aku tidak tahu…"

Klik!

Hinata memutus pembicaraan. Namun Gaara yakin ia sempat mendengar suara tangis Hinata sebelum menutup handphonenya.

'_Gomen… Hinata…'_

.

.

.

Gaara berdiri di depan kelas Hinata, XIIB. Setelah semalam tidak tidur karena sibuk bertarung dengan perasaannya sendiri, Gaara memutuskan untuk menemui Hinata dan meminta maaf pada gadis itu. Bagaimanapun, dia tetap bersalah karena sudah membuat pacarnya itu menangis.

Gaara mendongakkan kepala di pintu kelas, mencoba mencari keberadaan Hinata, namun ia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok gadis itu.

"Kau mencari Hinata?" tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua yang berada dalam kelas itu. Gaara hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Hinata sudah pulang duluan tadi. Ia bilang ada urusan mendadak hingga dia harus cepat pulang."

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Oh, begitu. Terima kasih…"

Gaara melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Setibanya di sana, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon yang rindang, mencoba menikmati semilir angin yang menggerak-gerakkan rambut merahnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini, Gaara."

Mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, Gaara mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk. Di hadapannya tampak sosok Naruko yang sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?"

Gaara mengangguk. Naruko pun segera duduk tepat di samping Gaara. Angin yang terus bertiup menerbangkan rambut pirang panjangnya. Tampak sangat indah bagi orang yang melihatnya.

"Kau tahu Gaara, Hinata sudah menyukaimu dari awal kita masuk SMA ini…" Naruko memulai pembicaraan, "Selama ini, sudah banyak laki-laki yang mengajaknya kencan, tapi dia selalu menolak. Dan karena itu… Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya…"

Gaara hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata Naruko.

"Karena hal itu juga… Aku ingin mengenalmu dan menjadi sahabatmu, Gaara."

"Eh?"

"Tadinya aku berpikir… Jika aku bisa dekat denganmu, maka Hinata pun tidak akan canggung untuk berbicara denganmu, dan bisa membuat kalian menjadi lebih dekat."

"Naruko…"

Naruko tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi tanpa aku sadari… Aku jadi melupakan tujuan utamaku… Karena bersama denganmu juga Sasuke… Terasa sangat menyenangkan. Aku menjadi berterima kasih pada Hinata. Karena Hinatalah… Kita bisa akrab seperti ini. Jika saja bukan karena Hinata… Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah sedekat ini dengan kalian. Semua ini karena Hinata… Sampai kita bisa menjadi sahabat seperti ini sampai sekarang…"

Kali ini Gaara hanya diam, tidak menanggapi kata-kata Naruko.

Naruko kembali tersenyum. Tidak lama ia bangkit lalu menepuk-nepuk roknya.

"Hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Gaara. Baiklah aku pulang duluan ya. _Ja ne_!"

Naruko pergi meninggalkan Gaara dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah jam sekolah berakhir dan hari sudah semakin sore, Gaara berlari-lari mengejar bus untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Namun terlambat, bus sudah pergi tepat ketika ia sampai di halte.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hah, percuma saja aku berlari-lari tadi." Gerutu Gaara. Saat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, matanya menangkap sosok Hinata yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Hinata yang melihat Gaara berdiri di sana, segera membalikkan badan dan bermaksud untuk pergi. Namun Gaara terlebih dulu mencengkram lengannya.

"Ga… Gaara-kun…"

"Tolong, ikut aku sebentar Hinata."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, Gaara sudah menarik Hinata menuju bukit belakang sekolah. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan menurut saja saat Gaara menariknya menuju bukit belakang sekolah.

Sesampainya di sana, Gaara melepaskan tangan Hinata. Ia menatap gadis Hyuuga yang ada di depannya dengan intens. Ia sudah memutuskan semalam, ia tidak boleh membiarkan semua ini berlarut begitu saja!

"Hinata… Ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak… Tidak ada yang perlu kau kata-"

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Kumohon, jadilah pacarku!"

Hinata tersentak, "A-apa…"

"Aku menyukaimu. Karena itu jadilah pacarku, Hinata. Kita mulai lagi hubungan kita dari awal. Kumohon, kau mau kan?"

Hinata tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang meluncur di kedua pipinya. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Gaara di hadapannya. Gaara tersenyum lega. Perlahan diciumnya puncak kepala Hinata dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku janji… Aku akan menjagamu, Hinata…"

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengan berbaring di ranjangnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai ia tidak bisa tidur. Padahal jam dindingnya sudah menunjukkan jam satu dini hari. Perlahan ia bangkit lalu mengambil pigura foto yang ada di meja belajarnya.

Foto mereka berempat – Naruko, Hinata, Gaara, dan Sasuke- saat acara kebudayaan bulan lalu. Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus foto tersebut.

"Semoga saja… Kalian akan tetap tersenyum seperti ini… Sampai kapanpun…"

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**E I E N**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : GaaraxNaruko, SasukexNaruko, GaaraxHinata, Hinatax….**

**INSPIRATED FROM ANIME KIMI GA NOZOMU EIEN**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

CHAPTER 3

.

.

"Ano… Hinata… Dia benar-benar adikmu?"

Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk, sementara bocah perempuan berrmata lavender seperti Hinata yang kini berada di hadapan mereka menyengir lebar.

"Perkenalkan, aku Hyuuga Hanabi! Senang bertemu denganmu, Sabaku Gaara!"

"Ehh… I-Iya…"

Gaara mundur selangkah dan berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Hinata… Apa dia akan ikut kita pergi ke festival?"

"Ehh… Itu…Kurasa tidak… Aku pikir Hanabi hanya mengikutiku sampai di sini-"

Hanabi kembali bicara sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kalian tenang saja! Aku tidak akan menganggu acara kencan 'panas' kalian! Jadi kalian tidak usah mempedulikan aku! Bersenang-senang saja sepuas kalian!"

Wajah Hinata memerah, "Ha-Hanabi! Apa maksudmu dengan kencan 'panas'? Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak!"

Hanabi tertawa, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu! Aku ada jadwal latihan renang hari ini! Selamat bersenang-senang ya!"

Hanabi membalikkan tubuhnya, namun baru berjalan dua langkah, ia kembali berbalik dan berbisik di telinga Gaara.

"Hei, Gaara-_nii_, kau jangan sampai 'memakan' kakak sekarang yah, dia itu masih polos."

Kali ini wajah Gaara yang berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Hanabi kembali tertawa, menggoda Gaara dan Hinata memang sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

"Hahaha, wajahmu memerah, Gaara-_nii_! Ternyata kau juga masih polos yah, hahaha…"

Wajah Gaara semakin memerah, "Ka-Kau… Dasar anak nakal!"

"Hahaha.. Lakukan yang terbaik yah, Gaara-_nii_!" seru Hanabi sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Dasar setan cilik!" balas Gaara sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"A-Ano… Maaf, Gaara-kun… Apa Hanabi mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh padamu?"

"Ehh? Ti-Tidak kok. Hahaha… Aku hanya tidak menyangka ternyata adikmu sangat energik dan bersemangat seperti itu."

Hinata tersenyum, "Yah, dia memang seperti itu. Terlalu bersemangat."

"Sifatnya mirip dengan Naruko…" celetuk Gaara, membuat Hinata sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hmm… Benar juga ya. Oh ya, Hanabi juga masuk tim renang di sekolahnya. Dan kau tahu, dia ingin seperti Naruko. Karena itu dia rajin latihan supaya suatu saat dapat menjadi juara di kompetensi renang."

"Aahh, ternyata seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata adikmu mengagumi Naruko."

Hinata tersenyum. "Ah, keretanya sudah datang. Ayo kita masuk, Gaara-kun…"

.

.

.

"Gaara-kun, aku membawa beberapa makanan. Kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Hinata setelah mereka berada di dalam kereta. Gaara mengangguk, "Tentu. Memangnya kau membawa makanan apa?"

"Aku dengar… Kau suka pie daging. Jadi semalam aku mencoba membuatnya." jawab Hinata sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dan mengambil satu potongan pie dan menyodorkannya pada Gaara, "Kuharap rasanya tidak buruk. Aku tidak biasa memasak…"

Gaara tersenyum dan menerima potongan pie itu, "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya. Terima kasih ya, Hinata."

Gaara memasukkan potongan pie itu ke dalam mulutnya, "Uwahhh… Enak!"

Hinata tersenyum lebar, "Benarkah?"

"Iya, rasanya benar-benar enak. Ternyata kau berbakat memasak, Hinata. Kau harus mencobanya juga." ujar Gaara sambil menyodorkan pie di tangannya ke arah Hinata, membuat gadis itu sedikit salah tingkah saat membuka mulutnya saat Gaara menyuapinya.

"Iya, kau benar. Rasanya enak. Syukurlah…"

Gaara kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Oh ya, Gaara-kun setelah kita lulus nanti, apa kau akan ikut ujian masuk universitas Suna?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kau tahu kemampuanku pas-pasan untuk masuk universitas Suna."

"Begitu… Tapi aku berharap kita berdua bisa bersama-sama masuk universitas Suna… Dengan begitu… Kita bisa tetap dekat seperti ini, Gaara-kun…" ucap Hinata sambil sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

Gaara tersenyum dan membelai kepala Hinata dengan lembut, "Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu… Aku akan berusaha agar bisa masuk universitas Suna, dan kita akan bisa kuliah bersama-sama di sana…"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Hinata tersenyum, "_Arigatou… Gaara-kun…"_

Gaara balas tersenyum dan membawa kepala gadis itu untuk bersandar di pundaknya. Menikmati saat-saat berdua bersama.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau tunggu sebentar yah, aku mau mencari toilet dulu."

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama yah Gaara-kun…"

Saat ini Gaara dan Hinata telah sampai di tempat festival diadakan. Namun mereka belum sempat berjalan-jalan karena setibanya mereka di sini, Gaara mendadak ingin ke toilet sehingga Hinata terpaksa menunggunya sendiri.

Setelah Gaara selesai, ia hendak kembali ke tempat Hinata. Namun matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tengah berjalan sendirian. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Naruko…"

Naruko membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar melihat pemuda di hadapannya, "Ahh. Hai, Gaara-kun!"

"Kau itu, kenapa semalam tidak mengangkat telepon dariku?" tanya Gaara langsung.

Naruko memiringkan kepalanya, "Jadi semalam kau balik meneleponku?"

"Tentu saja. Lalu kenapa semalam kau meneleponku?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Bukan hal yang penting, kok."

"Katakan saja, Naruko." balas Gaara sedikit memaksa. Naruko akhirnya menghembuskan nafas.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi kita pergi dulu. Di sini terlalu ramai…"

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi akhirnya si Sai itu menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

Naruko mengangguk. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk di bangku yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Lalu, kau akan berkencan dengannya?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Naruko menggeleng, "Entahlah… Aku tidak tahu…"

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Baik Gaara ataupun Naruko seperti sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hei, Gaara… Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Gaara menghembuskan nafas sebelum memaksa mulutnya bergerak untuk berbicara seperti biasa.

"Kalau kau memang juga menyukainya… Sebagai sahabatmu tentu aku akan mendukungmu, Naruko."

Naruko terdiam sejenak, "Begitu yah…"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat wajah gadis Namikaze itu.

"Ya, apapun keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungmu. Aku yakin kau bisa memutuskan yang terbaik untukmu."

Naruko kembali terdiam. Namun tidak lama ia bangkit dan merenggangkan tangannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku putuskan untuk menolak Sai saja…"

"Eh?"

Naruko tersenyum, "Saat ini aku belum ingin berpacaran dengan siapapun. Aku harus jujur pada diriku sendiri, seperti Hinata. Karena itu aku akan mengatakan pada Sai kalau aku hanya ingin berteman saja dengannya."

"Begitu…" balas Gaara dan tanpa ia sadari senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

"Waah, kembang apinya sudah dimulai!"

Seakan tersadar, Naruko langsung menepuk jidatnya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Gaara! Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Apa boleh buat. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya karena sudah membiarkannya menunggu."

"Tapi-"

Belum sempat Naruko menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suara Sasuke terdengar di telinganya.

"Ternyata kalian berdua di sini."

Naruko membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sasuke bersama dengan Hinata di belakangnya

"Gaara! Kau itu bagaimana! Kau tega membiarkan Hinata menunggumu sendirian? Untung saja tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu, Hinata sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Dia-"

Hinata mencoba menenangkan Sasuke, "Sudah, Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa."

Naruko segera maju ke hadapan Hinata, "Maafkan aku, Hinata! Ini salahku! Aku tadi tidak sengaja bertemu Gaara dan menceritakan masalahku. Aku terlalu lama mengobrol dengan Gaara sampai tidak sadar waktu! Maaf Hinata! Maafkan aku!"

Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Naruko. Kalau memang Gaara bisa membantumu, aku tidak keberatan. Karena kau itu sahabatku, Naruko."

Naruko mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, "Sahabat… Yah, terima kasih banyak, Hinata…"

Gaara tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Hinata, "Terima kasih Hinata, maafkan aku juga…"

Hinata tersenyum. "Baiklah, karena kita semua sudah berada di sini, ayo kita pergi melihat festival bersama-sama."

.

.

.

Sepulang mereka dari festival, Gaara dan Hinata pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Aku minta maaf sekali lagi karena sudah membuatmu menunggu sendirian, Hinata…"

Hinata tersenyum, "Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, Gaara-kun. Aku senang kau mempedulikan Naruko. Walaupun tampak ceria dan kuat, tapi ada saatnya dia bisa benar-benar rapuh. Karena itu aku senang kau mau membantu masalah Naruko."

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Oh ya, minggu depan ada pameran buku-buku bergambar dari penulis terkenal Anko sensei. Kau mau pergi melihatnya? Bukankah kau suka cerita buku-buku bergambar?"

Senyum Hinata semakin melebar, "Benarkah? Kau akan mengajakku ke pameran itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu kita akan datang ke pameran itu minggu depan yah. Ah, kita sudah sampai di rumahmu."

Hinata mengangguk senang. Mereka pun berciuman sebelum berpisah malam itu.

.

.

.

One week later.

"Hinata pasti akan senang kalau aku memberinya buku bergambar ini." gumam Gaara sambil tersenyum puas. Ia segera pergi ke kasir dan membeli buku itu. Setelah keluar dari toko buku, ia melirik jam tangannya dan berteriak panik.

"Astaga! Aku bisa terlambat! Hinata pasti sudah menungguku!"

Gaara mempercepat langkahnya. Hari ini ia sudah berjanji akan menemui Hinata di stasiun dan pergi bersama-sama ke pameran buku bergambar Anko sensei. Dan Sebagai kejutan, ia tadi membelikan pacarnya itu buku bergambar yang ia yakin akan disukai oleh Hinata.

"Gaara…"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Gaara menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Naruko berlari kecil ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Oh, Hai Naruko. Sedang apa kau di sini? Kencan?"

Naruko menggembungan pipinya, "Bukan! Tentu saja aku baru selesai latihan berenang dan tadi aku mampir sebentar ke toko musik. Lalu kau? Kencan dengan Hinata?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Begitulah. Kami berjanji bertemu di stasiun Hiraagi dan melihat pameran buku bergambar."

"Oh, begitu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya!"

"Ahh, Gaara!"

Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ada apa Naruko?"

"Itu… Hari ini… Adalah hari ulang tahunku… Jadi, apa kau tidak mau memberiku sesuatu Gaara?"

.

.

.

"Ah, aku suka cincin ini." ucap Naruko saat sambil memegang sebuah cincin perak yang sangat indah.

"Apa? Kau mau cincin?"

"Memangnya kenapa Gaara? Tidak bagus?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Bukan. Bukan itu. Hanya saja… Cincin untuk hadiah ulang tahun itu seperti…"

Naruko tersentak, "Ah, benar juga. Maaf…"

Naruko hendak mengembalikan cincin itu, namun Gaara tiba-tiba merebut cincin itu kembali.

"Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa kalau kau memang menginginkannya. Kau tidak akan senang kalau aku memberikanmu hadiah yang tidak kau sukai kan? Bibi, aku jadi membeli cincin ini ya."

Naruko tersenyum lebar saat memandang cincin perak itu telah melingkar manis di jari tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Aku suka sekali cincin ini!"

"Yah, dan aku telah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah isi dompetku untuk membeli cincin itu." gerutu Gaara yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Naruko.

"Hehehe, maaf Gaara. Aku janji akan menjaga cincin ini baik-baik."

"Tentu saja, jaga cincin itu baik-baik Naruko! Dan kau harus membalasnya sepuluh kali lipat di hari ulang tahunku nanti! Ahhh… Sudah jam segini! Baiklah aku pergi dulu, Naruko!"

Gaara berlari meninggalkan Naruko yang memandang cincin di jarinya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Saat itu ia tidak menyadari bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi sebagai awal semua masalah di antara mereka.

.

.

.

"Semoga saja Hinata tidak terlalu lama menungguku." Gumam Gaara sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak berapa lama ia sudah tiba di stasiun. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Hinata. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menemukan Hinata dimanapun.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" Gaara terus berteriak memanggil nama Hinata, namun ia tetap tidak menemukan gadis Hyuuga itu. Ia hampir putus asa saat melihat banyak orang berkerumun di hadapannya. Sayup-sayup suara orang-orang yang berkerumun itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Mengerikan sekali ya "

"Dia ditabrak mobil, bukan?"

"Sepertinya gadis itu tadi sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Aku kasihan pada anak itu…"

Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sangat sesak mendengar kata-kata itu. Dan entah apa yang membawa kaki pemuda Sabaku itu untuk menerobos kerumunan sambil memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya.

Setibanya di depan garis pembatas polisi, hatinya seperti tersambar petir saat melihat trotoar yang sudah hancur dengan darah yang masih ada di sana. Namun yang membuatnya tidak percaya saat suara polisi-polisi itu memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Telah terjadi kecelakaan di stasiun Hiraagi jam 14.55. Identitas korban yang kami temukan dari kartu pelajar miliknya, korban bernama Hyuuga Hinata dari SMA Sunagakure kelas XII… Sekarang korban dibawa ke rumah sakit Sunagakure"

Saat itu juga, buku gambar yang berada di tangan Gaara jatuh di lantai. Semantara Gaara hanya berdiri membatu, berusaha memproses semua ini dalam otaknya.

"HINATA! HINATA!"

.

.

.

"Maafkan kami, nona Hinata selamat. Tapi ia mengalami koma dan kami tidak tahu kapam ia akan sadar."

Ibu Hinata hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan sang kepala keluarga, Hiashi Hyuuga. Semenatara Hanabi pun menangis segugukan. Dan Gaara hanya terduduk lemas dengan jiwa yang masih sangat terguncang.

'_Jika saja… Aku tidak terlambat menemui Hinata… Semua ini tidak akan terjadi…'_

.

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**E I E N**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : GaaraxNaruko, SasukexNaruko, GaaraxHinata, Hinatax….**

**INSPIRATED FROM ANIME KIMI GA NOZOMU EIEN**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian dari SMA Sunagakuen ini! Teruslah berjuang dan jangan pernah menyerah untuk mencapai impian kalian!"

Suara sorak-sorai dan teriakan kegembiraan terdengar jelas di aula Sunagakure, tempat dilaksanakannya upacara kelulusan bagi murid-murid yang telah tiga tahun menempuh pendidikan mereka di sini. Namun ternyata, tidak semua orang menunjukkan ekspresi kegembiraan itu. Di salah satu pojok ruangan terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tampak memisahkan diri dari kumpulan murid-murid yang tengah menikmati acara kelulusan mereka.

"Dobe…"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Hai, Teme. Kenapa kau di sini? Tidak berkumpul bersama dengan para fansmu?"

"Baka! Kenapa kau menyendiri di sini?"

Naruko mengangkat bahu, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri saja."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu kenapa Naruko sekarang menjadi lebih suka sendirian dibanding berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Naruko telah berubah. Bukan, bukan hanya Naruko. Tapi semuanya telah berubah semenjak satu tahun yang lalu…

Semenjak kejadian itu…

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Semoga harimu menyenangkan bersama para fansmu, Teme!"

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, sepasang tangan pucat menahannya dengan mencengkram lengannya, membuat Naruko menghentikan langkahnya saat suara bungsu Uchiha itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Kau mau pergi ke tempat Gaara lagi?"

Naruko membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus ke sepasang mata sehitam malam itu.

"Apa kau harus menanyakan hal itu lagi, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Sampai kapan… Sampai kapan kalian akan terus seperti ini? Sudah satu tahun sejak kejadian itu! Seharusnya kau membiarkan Gaara untuk menerima kenyataan dan bangkit dari keterpurukannya! Dia itu-"

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Gaara sendiri…"

Perlahan Naruko melepas cengkraman Sasuke di lengannya dan beranjak pergi menjauhi Sasuke yang hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya.

"Bodoh… Kau benar-benar bodoh Naruko…"

.

.

.

"Hai Gaara! Aku datang membawa makanan untukmu!"

"…."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Naruko menghela nafas dan membuka kenop pintu perlahan. Seperti biasa, pintu itu tidak terkunci. Suasana gelap tanpa cahaya menyambut Naruko begitu ia membuka pintu aparteman milik Gaara. Dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki aparteman itu hingga matanya menangkap sosok Gaara yang tengah meringkuk di sudut tempat tidur. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Naruko hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat keadaan laki-laki yang sangat disayanginya itu. Laki-laki itu hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong bagai raga tanpa jiwa. Penampilannya sangat kacau, sama seperti hatinya. Naruko mengalihkan pandangan ke arah meja di depannya_. Bento_ yang dibawanya tadi pagi masih terlihat utuh. Itu artinya, Gaara sedikitpun tidak menyentuh makanannya. Naruko menggeleng pelan. Kapan terakhir kalinya ia melihat pemuda itu mau menyentuh makanannya?

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak memakan sarapan yang kubawa, Gaara…"

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia hanya terus menunduk dan seakan larut dalam dunianya sendiri, dunia keterpurukan dan keputusasaan miliknya.

"Aku membawa makan siang untukmu. _Bento_ yang kubawa tadi pagi pasti sudah dingin dan tidak enak, kan? Kuharap kali ini kau mau makan walaupun hanya sedikit. Gaara…"

"…."

"Baiklah, aku akan membereskan apartemenmu sebentar, setelah itu aku akan pulang. Nanti sore aku akan kembali ke sini…"

"…."

Gaara tetap diam, tidak mempedulikan Naruko sama sekali. Naruko tersenyum tipis dan mulai memberekan apartemen Gaara. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Gaara yang tidak pernah menjawab apapun yang dikatakannya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli walaupun Gaara sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, ia tidak peduli meskipun Gaara tidak pernah melihatnya, ia tidak peduli meskipun Gaara tidak pernah menjawab apapun yang dikatakannya. Ia hanya ingin berada di samping Gaara. Ia hanya ingin melihat Gaara kembali seperti dulu. Walaupun ia tahu, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena Gaara telah kehilangan cahayanya dan harapannya…

Karena Gaara telah kehilangan Hinata…

.

.

.

"Hai, Hinata. Apa kabar? Lihat, aku bawa bunga lili putih untukmu. Semoga kau suka, ya."

Naruko meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya ke dalam vas dan meletakkanya di meja yang terletak di pinggir jendela. Ia lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Hinata. Dipandangnya wajah Hinata yang tampak damai dalam tidur panjangnya. Rambutnya pun sudah bertambah panjang sejak saat itu. Digenggamnya erat tangan mungil Hinata, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Gaara akhirnya sudah mau makan, lho. Yah, meskipun harus dengan paksaan dari Shizune setelah dia pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah lebih baik sekarang. Walaupun sebenarnya… Yang paling dibutuhkan oleh Gaara… adalah kehadiranmu, Hinata…"

Setetes air mata jatuh tepat di punggung tangan Hinata. Buru-buru Naruko menghapus air matanya, "Karena itu kumohon… Cepatlah sadar Hinata… Sudah banyak orang yang menunggumu… Bangunlah Hinata…. Gaara sangat membutuhkanmu…"

Klek!

"Ahh… Naruko-nee?"

Naruko membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tipis melihat sosok anak kecil yang berada di depan pintu itu, "Hai, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi tersenyum kemudian ia menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Naruko.

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu, Hanabi? Kudengar kau baru saja masuk SMP Sunagakuen kan?"

Hanabi mengangguk, "Iya. Sekolah baruku sangat menyenangkan, Naruko-nee. Oh ya, aku juga masuk klub renang di SMPku lho!"

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Ternyata kau banr-benar serius menyukai olahraga renang ya?"

"Tentu saja. Itu kan karena Naruko-nee! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan jadi atlet renang yang lebih hebat dari Naruko-nee!"

Naruko tertawa kecil, "Iya, ya. Berjuanglah, Hanabi. Kuharap kau dapat meraih impianmu itu. Hinata juga pasti akan senang melihanya."

Hanabi tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Naruko, "Arigatou… Naruko-nee…"

"Eh?"

"Arigatou Naruko-nee. Selama ini kau sudah menjaga Hinata-nee dan Gaara-nii. Aku tahu selama ini kau selalu mengurus dan menjaga Gaara-nii. Aku juga tidak tega melihat keadaan Gaara-nii, ia pasti masih _shock _dengan semua ini… Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi… jika sampai Naruko-nee tidak ada di samping Gaara-nii…"

Tubuh Hanabi bergetar. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Naruko. Sementara Naruko tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Karena itu aku mohon Naruko-nee… Kumohon… Tetaplah jaga Gaara-nii sampai Hinata-nee kembali sadar... Aku percaya Hinata-nee pasti akan segera sadar… Karena itu… Karena itu… Sampai saat itu tiba… Tolong… Jagalah Gaara-nii…"

Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata pun jatuh mengalir di kedua pipi Hanabi. Naruko yang melihat itu tidak mampu berkata apapun. Ia segera memeluk Hanabi, mengelus punggungnya, dan berbisik lirik

"Tentu saja… Aku pasti akan menjaga mereka berdua…"

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah berjalan di antara keramaian kota Suna, sendirian. Ia baru saja hendak memasuki sebuah café saat ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar berulang kali. Ia segera merogoh saku celananya dan menatap layar handphonenya.

_Naruko-dobe calling…_

"Ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam seperti ini, do-"

"_Sasu… Sasuke… Apa kau melihat Gaara? Ia tidak ada di apartemennya. Aku sudah mencari kemana-mana, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya… Gaara menghilang Sasuke… Dia menghilang…" _

"A-apa? Gaara menghilang?"

"_Sasuke… Aku harus bagaimana… Aku… Aku…"_

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruko! Kau ada dimana sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu. Setelah itu kita cari Gaara bersama-sama!"

Setelah Naruko memberitahu dimana dia berada sekarang, Sasuke segera berlari menuju tempat Naruko berada.

"Sial! Kali ini apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan, Gaara?"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau tidak boleh membawa kabur pasien… Hei! Jangan lari!"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah berlari dengan seorang gadis indigo yang berada dalam pelukannya. Ia terus berlari, mencoba kabur dari para suster yang mencoba menghadangnya.

"Minggir kalian semua! Biarkan kami pergi! Hinata ingin melihat pameran buku bergambar itu! Kami bisa terlambat kalau tidak segera pergi!"

"Ada apa ribut-rib-… Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau membawa Hinata keluar! Cepat kembalikan dia ke ruang pasien!" seru Tsunade, sang kepala dokter rumah sakit Sunagakure.

"Tidak! Aku sudah berjanji padanya! Aku sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya pergi ke pameran itu! Karena itu sekarang minggirlah!"

PLAAKKK!

Tamparan yang sangat keras mendarat di pipi Gaara, membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut melihatnya. Sementara Naruko dan Sasuke yang baru tiba, hanya bisa tercengang melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

"Sadarlah, bocah! Sekalipun kau pergi, Hinata tidak akan bisa melihat apapun! Kau mengetahui hal itu kan! Cepat sadar dan buka matamu! Lihatlah Hinata! Ia masih belum sadar! Dia koma!"

Hiashi dan istrinya hanya bisa menunduk. Hanabi menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Sementara Gaara hanya bisa terduduk lemas dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Naruko sendiri sudah tidak sanggup melihat semua itu hingga tanpa sadar, ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, mengeluarkan tangisannya tanpa suara di sana. Sasuke hanya diam dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruko.

"Kenapa… Kenapa harus seperti ini… Gaara…"

.

.

.

Setelah usaha keras dari Tsunade dan perawat lainnya, Hinata akhirnya kembali ke kamar pasien. Gaara berjalan sempoyongan di koridor rumah sakit, hingga ia merasan sepasang tangan milik Naruko menggegam tangannya, dan tersenyum sedih ke arahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Gaara…"

.

.

.

Gaara kembali meringkuk di sudut kamar dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah akibat hujan saat hendak kembali ke apartemen. Sebuah handuk pun bertengger di kepalanya.

"Keringkan tubuhmu, Gaara… Nanti kau bisa sakit…"

"…."

"Hei, ayolah, Gaara. Keringkan tubuhmu."

"…."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Gaara, tapi kumohon… Jangan seperti ini…"

"…."

"Gaara! Jawab aku! Kau masih hidup kan! Jawab aku Gaara!"

"…."

"GAARA! JAWAB AKU!"

Naruko terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Gaara. Tapi Gaara tetap diam, tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"GAARA NO BAKA!"

PLAKKK!

Sebuah tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi Gaara. Namun setelahnya, mata emeraldnya membelalak terkejut. Naruko memeluknya dengan sangat erat… dan… mencium bibirnya perlahan…

"Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu Gaara… Selama ini aku selalu mencintaimu… Aku sudah mencoba untuk membohongi perasaanku… karena aku tidak mau menyakiti Hinata…"

Air mata mengalir deras dari sepasang mata sapphire milik Naruko. sementara Gaara hanya bisa terpaku mendengar semua pengakuan Naruko.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup… Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini, Gaara! Aku tidak sanggup…"

Gaara hanya bisa diam menatap Naruko… Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Gaara benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Apa aku tidak cukup… Apa aku tidak cukup untukmu… Gaara?"

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sanggup untuk menatap Naruko. Sampai akhirnya Naruko tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya di hadapan Gaara.

Kali ini Gaara benar-benar tersentak saat melihat Naruko mendekatinya tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Naruko kembali memeluk Gaara dan mencium bibirnya. Hingga akhirnya akal sehat sudah tidak lagi menguasai keduanya. Gaara pun balas mencumbu Naruko dengan agresif, melumat bibirnya, dan menjelajahi seluruh tubuh telanjang Naruko dengan ciuman lapar.

Dan malam itu, keduanya larut dalam euphoria yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Merasakan puncak kenikmatan duniawi ditemani sinar rembulan dan deru nafas yang saling beradu. Perbuatan terlarang yang untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup mereka. Saat itu, mereka tidak menyadari, kesalahan mereka malam ini… hanya akan menimbulkan luka dan derita yang lebih dalam dari sekarang….

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: REMAKE! REMAKE! Aku enggak tahu apa masih ada yang ingat fict ini? Entah kenapa akhirnya aku meremake fict ini… Semoga dengan ini keinginanku buat melanjutkan fict ini akan muncul hahaha ^^

Sekian curcol dari author ini… Kotak review selalu tersedia untuk saran… ^^


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

"_Baik… Baiklah kaa-san… Akan aku usahakan pulang secepat mungkin."_

"…_."_

"_Iya… Iya… Tidak sabaran sekali, sih kaa-san…"_

"…_.."_

"_E-ehh… a-aku hanya bercanda kok kaa-san hehehe. Pokoknya kaa-san tunggu saja kepulanganku dengan tenang, yah."_

"…_.."_

"_Baiklah kaa-san. Sampaikan salamku untuk tou-san dan Naruko. Aku menyayangi kalian. Jaa ne!"_

Klik.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafas setelah menutup telepon genggamnya dan memasukkanya ke saku. Ia mendongak menatap hamparan langit biru yang senada dengan warna matanya. Senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya saat mengingat keluarganya yang berada di benua seberang, Jepang. Ia rindu dengan _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_nya, dan tentu saja ia juga merindukan satu-satunya adik perempuan yang ia miliki. Adik yang memiliki fisik yang hampir mirip dengannya, dan sangat ia sayangi.

"Naruko," gumam pemuda itu lembut, "kuharap kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh selama aku tidak ada di sampingmu."

.

.

.

Gaara, pemuda itu sudah lebih dari dua jam yang lalu hanya duduk membisu di sudut ranjangnya. Memang, hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Namun kini ada yang berbeda, mata yang selalu terlihat kosong tanpa jiwa itu kini terlihat lebih hidup. Meskipun yang terpancar dari sepasang mata jade itu adalah ketidakpercayaan, kebingungan, rasa bersalah, dan… penyesalan?

KLEK!

"Ah, Gaara? Kau sudah bangun?"

Sontak pandangan Gaara teralih pada sosok gadis pirang di hadapannya ini. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa gadis itu tersenyum riang seperti itu seakan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka?

Ia teringat saat itu. Saat pagi ia membuka mata setelah malam sebelumnya, ia mendapat pernyataan mengejutkan dari Naruko dan malam di mana ia mengambil keperawanan gadis itu, ia tidak mendapati gadis itu di apartemennya. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berusaha mencari Naruko. Namun hanya pesan yang ditulis di selembar kertaslah yang ditemukan Gaara.

_**Gaara, aku pulang dulu. Siang nanti aku akan kembali. Kuharap kau akan memakan sarapanmu kali ini. –Naruko-**_

Dan kini, saat gadis itu sudah ada di hadapannya, ia tahu ia harus membicarakan banyak hal dengan Naruko. Ia tahu banyak sekali yang harus ia katakan dan ia tanyakan pada Naruko. Tapi kenapa di saat seperti ini lidahnya terasa kelu dan sulit sekali untuk digerakkan?

"Na-Naruko-"

"Aaahh? Kau sudah memakan sarapanmu Gaara? Syukurlah… Syukurlah… Terima kasih, Gaara…"

"Na-Naru…"

"Nah, karena kau sudah sarapan, bagaimana kalau kita keluar hari ini? Kau tahu, tubuhmu itu juga perlu sinar matahari. Kau sudah terlihat seperti mayat, Gaara."

"Na-Naru… Kumohon… Dengarkan-"

"Sekarang kau harus mandi dulu. Ayo cepat, cepat. Nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat yang menarik di seluruh kota! Kita akan makan makanan yang enak dan bersenang-senang! Jadi, ayo! Jangan malas-malasan seperti ini!"

Dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Gaara, Naruko langsung menyeret pemuda itu ke kamar mandi. Tidak ada perlawanan berarti yang bisa dilakukan Gaara, sehingga ia hanya bisa diam saat Naruto membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan langsung menutup pintunya.

Blam.

Beberapa detik setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup, tubuh Naruko merosot jatuh di balik pintu. Tanpa diketahui Gaara, Naruko meremas dadanya kuat-kuat, lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Air mata yang mati-matian ditahannya akhirnya keluar dari sepasang mata _sapphire_nya. Kenapa… Kenapa semua harus menjadi seperti ini? Sesak… Sakit… Rasanya sesak sekali harus menahan semua ini…

"Maaf… Maafkan aku… Gaara… Hinata…Maaf.. Aku sudah menghianati kalian… Maafkan aku…"

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
